Dr. Lucius Love
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: White Wolf (4/1/79 – 4/5/81) / Dr. Lucius Love (4/9/81 - 1/31/88) / Kobain (7/4/98 - 6/2/05) Real Name: Brent Cobain Birthday: March 16, 1958 Hometown: Backwoods Marital Status: Married (Lyla) Alignment: Heel / Face Height: 6'3" Weight: 276 Theme Music: "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon / “Calling Dr. Love” by KISS / "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana Debut: March 22, 1979 / April 9, 1981 / July 4, 1998 Debut Opp: 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris / Marco Duarte / Last Match: April 5, 1981 Jackson / January 31, 1988 / June 2, 2005 Last Opp: Duplicity / ?? / ?? Style: Punisher Finishing Move: White Out (anklelock) / Love Tap (anklelock) / Klutch Kick (superkick) Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: Image: Mike Rotundo Personal History Brent was born to Brian and Margaret (Canby) Cobain on March 16, 1958, in San Marcos, CA. He is the oldest of two children, his younger sister would come into the MVW as Naughty Nurse Natalie. The family moved to Moscow Mills, TN, in 1967. He played football and wrestled for Bishop Byrne High School in Memphis. He graduated in 1976. He signed a letter of intent to play football for Mississippi State. He was roomed with Gordon Chacko, Lester Paolini and Lewis Tacey. At the beginning of his freshman year at MSU, he was introduced to grad student Lyla Temple, who became his math tutor. They were married on June 4, 1977, in Starkville, MS. Brent left Mississippi State after beginning to wrestle with the MVW. In the MVW, he worked well as a wrestler. He and Gordon Chacko were the two lynchpins for the Wolf Pack to stay in the MVW. If it weren't for Brent fighting for his roommates, Red Wolf and Grey Wolf would have been released long before they left. The final straw came on April 5, 1981, when the other three of the Wolf Pack left. Arnold Adams wanted to release Brent and Lyla, but they begged for their contracts. Wanting to move away from the Wolf Pack gimmick, Lyla came up with the idea for the Dr. Love gimmick based on her favorite group KISS. After January 1988, Brent retired from the ring. He moved with Lyla to Savannah, GA, and finished his Bachelor of Arts in Accounting from Savannah State University. With this degree, he helped Lyla with the bakery she operated. While their four kids were born from 1988 to 1993, Brent operated the bakery on his own. In 1998, he came back to the MVW and asked Terry Thorson for a shot to return to the MVW in the front office. With no position available, Brent returned to the ring. He took his last name as his ring personae. He took on a grunge look and came to the ring to "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. He tried to convince Lyla to come back to the ring, but she refused. "The ring is no place for a fifty-year-old woman," she said. He continued to wrestle until he broke his leg during a match. He retired from the ring again after the match. Brent and Lyla live in Savannah, GA, where they continue to own and operate a bakery. Title History Category:Wrestlers Category:Faces Category:Heels Category:Mississippi State University